1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electronic imaging device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an electronic imaging device that displays a stereoscopic image, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic imaging device that displays a stereoscopic image provides an image of which a viewer perceives a stereoscopic effect by providing different images to the left eye and the right eye of the viewer. Such an electronic imaging device may provide autostereoscopy that enables a viewer to view a stereoscopic image without wearing an aiding device, e.g., polarizing spectacles, by using binocular parallax.
A typical autostereoscopy device may include a display unit and a barrier unit disposed in front of the display unit. The display unit may divide pixels for the left eye and the right eye and display a left-eye image and a right-eye image together, and the barrier unit may divide the left-eye image and the right-eye image realized by the display unit respectively toward the left-eye direction and the right-eye direction of the viewer. A barrier unit provided with transparent electrodes and a liquid crystal layer may optically form a light blocking unit and a light transmitting unit.
A conventional display unit may divide one frame into first and second periods, and may display an image that is combined in an order of the left eye and the right eye along a horizontal direction of the screen during the first period, and display an image that is combined in an order of the right eye and the left eye during the second period. In addition, the barrier unit may be synchronized by driving of the display unit, and may change a location of the light transmission unit in the first period and the second period. This method is called a time-division driving method, and a stereoscopic image with resolution of a plane image may be realized through this method.
However, a display unit, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, may display images by using a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines, so an image of the first period and an image of the second period may be sequentially displayed along a scan direction, e.g., sequentially displayed along a vertical direction. That is, the image of the second period may be displayed from a top of the display unit toward a bottom thereof, after the image of the first period is displayed along a same direction. Therefore, there may be a period in which portions of the image of the second period and the image of the first period are displayed simultaneously on the display unit. Since a left-eye image and a right-eye image cannot be divided while the image of the first period and the image of the second period are displayed together, i.e., simultaneously, by the display unit, crosstalk may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.